


My best friends brother is the one for me

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU: School years, F/M, Gen, I ship Olicity at heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fic.<br/>This came about when I found out that Emily Brett Rickards and Willa Holland are the same age.<br/>Thea & Felicity are 14/15ish, Laurel is 19, and Oliver is 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late posting today, I slept in. I have decided to post a chapter from two story's today. The other one is a Firefly/Stargate Atlantis crossover.  
> Love and kisses,  
> Alice 2atlantis

Felicity bit her lip and straightened her glasses in the small mirror opposite. She tried a smile but it came out wrong. She tried a few more times before giving up. 

“Felicity! Hurry up!” 

She pulled at her itchy skirt one more time, tucked in the tails of her too big shirt and slipped out of the cramped bathroom. 

“Coming Mom,” Felicity clattered down the stairs, her heart going a mile a minute. She paused in the hall outside the kitchen, straightening her skirt one last time, before slipping in. 

“Oh Felicity,” her mothers hands fell to her face as she spotted light kisses on Felicity’s cheeks. “You look amazing.” 

Felicity didn’t agree. The skirt was long and itchy, the socks stretched and faded, and the shirt was at least 2 sizes too big for her delicate frame. But it had cost her parents a lot of money to buy a uniform and Felicity didn’t really care what she looked like. She was going to Appleton, one of the top schools around. So she smiled and twirled obligingly in front of her parents in the small kitchenette, in their small cramped house, in the middle of Starling city, praying this would be the first day of the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thea! Wake up! You’re going to be late!” Thea groaned and rolled over. 

“Leave me alone.” She groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. Raisa just whipped the sheet down. 

“Thea, come on. Today is your first day. Your parents are waiting for you downstairs.” Raisa shook her head, smiling slightly, “And they said they had a surprise for you.” Thea uncurled and sat up like a shot. 

“Is it a car? Oh, please tell me it’s a car?” 

Raisa shook her head, “Uh uh. I was sworn to secrecy. Get dressed and you can find out.” Raisa turned and left the room quickly. 

Thea groaned, but got up and dressed, slipping on the shortest skirt she could find and slathering her lips in a cherry red lip balm her mother had bought her. She skipped down the halls, darted down the stairs, into the spacious Morning room. 

“Hey,” Thea popped a kiss on her mothers cheek before slipping into the seat beside her. 

Thea’s father looked up from the financial section and nearly choked on his orange juice. “Thea! What in heavens name are you wearing?” 

Thea shrugged, “Clothes,” 

“Robert...” Moira warned, but he just ignored her. 

“Your skirt is far too short, go get changed.” He picked up his news paper once again. 

Thea bristled “You’re not the boss of me _dad_!” 

“Yes I am now go and get changed.” 

“NO.” 

“YES,” 

“Thea darling, maybe you should go get changed.”Moira appealed diplomatically, “You’re only in 9th grade for heavens sake.” 

“But I like these clothes.” Thea wined 

“OK, ok. Just... oh I don’t know, wear a long coat or something.” Moira relented, returning to her breakfast. 

“So, I hear you have a surprise for me?” Thea grinned, she wasn’t the most discreet of people. 

“Me,” Thea span in her seat to see her brother walk in the door, a smile on his face. 

“Oh.” Oliver’s face fell, so Thea got up. “No offence, but I was kinda hoping you were a car.” Oliver laughed, and embraced his younger sister. 

“Why are you here?” Thea asked. “I thought you were at university?” 

Robert Queen made a dismissive noise, and Oliver grinned at his sister. “I kinda got suspended.” 

“From University?” 

“He would have been thrown out, had I not made that generous donation to their new building fund.” Robert Queen looked up at his children over the paper. 

“What did you do?” 

Moira looked up at her children, fixing Oliver with a ‘look’. 

“Eh...I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

Thea grinned at her brother. “Tut-tut Ollie, how could you?” 

“Shut up, or else I won’t drive you to school today.” 

Thea’s face lit up. “Really? You’re going to drive me to school?” 

“Yeah why not?” 

“Thanks Ollie.” Thea wrapped her arms around her brother one last time before pulling him to the table behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can give you a lift in if you hurry up.” Felicity’s father stood up, so his daughter could sit at the small table and gave her a kiss on the head. 

“Thanks dad,” Felicity collapsed into the chair as her mother set down her breakfast. “Aw mum, you shouldn’t have,” Felicity dug into the rich cooked breakfast. 

“It’s no trouble, couldn’t sleep last night anyway.” Felicity’s parents stood together, leaning into each other as she finished her breakfast, grabbed the worn satchel off its peg and slipped into her coat. 

“Come on, come on, we’re going to be late.” Felicity was almost bouncing as her mother pulled her in for another quick hug, kissing her daughter one last time on top of her head. 

“We are so proud of you Felicity,” her mother wiped away the tears once again. 

“I know mom,”


	4. Chapter 4

Thea grinned, sinking into the plush seats of her brothers’ new convertible Porsche, letting the wind whip through her hair as they thundered down the empty road. The long coat her mother had insisted she wear lay forgotten in the back seat, along with her school bag. 

Thea threw her hands up and let out a long whoop that was caught by the wind and carried away. Oliver grinned, pushing the car even faster, probably faster than was legal, but who cares. 

Oliver didn’t slow down until the gates of the school were in sight. Thea tugged at her skirt, shifting it so it exposed another few inches of flesh. 

“You know,” began Oliver conversationally, “Your skirt is very short.” 

“I know,” 

“I don’t remember the girls in my year having that short a skirt.” 

Thea eyed her brother critically, 

“What? I honestly don’t,” 

“Sure,” she drew out. 

Oliver shook his head. “You’re not going to change your mind are you?” 

“Nope,” Thea let the p linger. 

“So it’s a waste of my time trying to change your mind?” 

“Yep,” the p once again stuck around as Thea grinned at her brother. 

“Ok. But if anyone tries anything…” 

“I’ll tell them that my brother has been tossed out of all of the Midwest’s finer places of education.” Thea caught Oliver’s eye. “Your concern is touching Oliver.” 

“Thanks,” 

“Now why are you really here?” 

“I got thrown out of school,” 

“Again.” Thea added, “But not my point. Why are you driving me to school? Are you trying to pick up an emotionally stunted teenage girl?” 

Oliver scoffed, “No!” 

“Right,” Thea shifted in her seat as they passed the grand gates, entering one of the best prep schools in the country. 

“You’ll do great,” 

“What?” 

“I said you’ll do great. They’ll love you here.” 

“I’m not worried,” 

“Never said you were.” 

Silence filled the car. “Thanks,” 

“Don’t mention it.” Oliver smiled at his younger sister. “I mean it. If it were ever to get out that I actually care...” 

“I know. How would your street cred survive?” gasped Thea in mock horror, “And then you have no chance at picking up emotionally repressed seniors?” 

Oliver play-hit his younger sister’s leg, and she reciprocated, starting a mock battle that lasted a few minutes. Finally, Oliver cried mercy and the siblings fell into a comfortable silence. 

“We’re here.” Oliver pulled up silently beside one of the modern buildings and grinned as his sister’s hands fluttered around, checking her hair and makeup in the rear-view mirror. He reached back and handed her her off the shoulder purse/schoolbag. “Good luck,” 

Thea smiled, “Thanks, you too.” She slipped out of the car, onto the well kept sidewalk and waved as her brother sped off, showing off for the gaggle of senior girls. “Idiot,” she murmured under her breath, shaking her head. 

“Thea!” 

Thea turned to see her friends approaching, all carrying similar off the shoulder purses to herself. “Hey guys,” 

“Was that your brother’s, new car? It is so tots amazing,” 

“Never mind the car, did you see Oliver? He has got _way_ hotter over the summer,” 

“Eww that’s Thea’s brother,” 

Thea smiled, laughed at appropriate moments and settled in for another year of mindless chatter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented or left Kudos. You make my day... week... month... year... LIFE!  
> Hugs & kisses  
> Alice2atlantis

Felicity held her satchel on her lap, in the passenger seat of her father’s ratty old Fiesta. It sounded like a dying cat, and almost shook itself apart over 30mph, but it was cozy and the worn seats shaped to her bum. And it was faster than a bus. Felicity’s dad smiled at her as they went over a bump, throwing the pair a foot into the air. 

“Sorry, I keep meaning to get the suspension fixed.” 

“It’s OK dad.” She replied as the seat, once again engulfed her. 

“Are you looking forward to your first day?” 

“Ah.. yeah, kind of,” 

“Kind of? Why only kind of?” 

“Well its an amazing school and all that.” Felicity fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. 

“But...” 

“But everyone is going to know each other. I mean their families all will go way back and they’ll have practically grown up together and...” 

“And they’ll all have money to burn?” Felicity’s dad finished. 

“No. I...I didn’t mean it like that,” 

“I know you didn’t sweetie.” Felicity dad smiled at her. 

“I’m super-amazing-grateful dad, for everything. 

“I know,” 

“But they are going to have like everything and...” 

“And you wont.” 

“Yeah,” Felicity cringed, “Sorry,” 

“No, it’s OK. You’re not to get everything, but it’s something you are going to have to deal with hun, probably for the rest of your life.” 

“I know.” The car fell into silence with the exception of the car’s undercarriage creaking below them. 

“You know me and your mother are very proud of you?” 

“Yes dad,” 

“You are so smart and beautiful and we love you very much.” 

“I know,” 

Felicity’s dad bit his lip. “But these people,” he gestured towards the gates in the distance. “these people may not see that. Immediately.” He added. 

“I know dad.” Felicity hung her head. 

“But you are never to forget how amazing you are.” 

“OK dad.” 

“And you have to call home everyday.” 

“Every other day,” Felicity bargained, as she stared out at the grounds surrounding the school. 

“OK. Every other day,” he smiled down at her, “We’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too dad,” Felicity hugged her father’s arm, “Now can we change the subject before I burst into tears?” 

“Ok,” 

“OK,” 

The long winding drive was slightly (OK, really) intimidating, but Felicity swallowed the bile and sat up a little straighter. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah,” 

“You going to throw up?” 

“No,” 

“You sure?” 

“No,” 

“OK,” 

Felicity took a deep breath. 

“Felicity?” 

“Yes dad?” 

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” 

“Always dad,” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” 

“I know. I don’t want to get hurt either,” 

The car spluttered to a stop outside one of the towering buildings. “You ready?” 

“Nope,” Felicity climbed out and pulled the front seat down so she could grab her coat from the back seat. Her father got up and pulled a suitcase containing all of Felicity’s belongings for the next year, from the boot. 

Felicity glanced around and spotted a gaggle of girls her age. They hadn’t spotted her yet, thank God. She darted to her father’s side, grabbing at the suitcase and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll see you at half-term,” 

“OK. See you soon. Call your mother from the dorm. She worries.” 

“OK,” 

Felicity’s dad clambered back into his car and Felicity gave him a wave. The car spluttered into life ... and then died with a bang. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Felicity felt like curling up in a tiny ball as she felt all eyes turn towards her. She heard a giggle behind her and she felt her cheeks flush. “Why me?” she asked no one in particular. 

Felicity’s dad went to get out but Felicity stopped with a shake of her finger. 

“Uh uh. Don’t bother dad. We both know you and cars don’t mix.” Felicity sighed. Cringing, she walked to the front of the car and popped the hood. She fiddled with the leads for a moment, trying not to die of embarrassment. 

“Try it now dad.” 

The decrepit old vehicle spluttered into life. “You’re a genius honey.” Crowed Felicity’s father as she shut the bonnet. 

“Yeah, yeah just promise me you’ll try to make it to the garage in the next few days.” 

“I promise sweetheart. Call your mother.” 

“Alright dad.” Felicity gave her father one last wave as the spluttering car bumbled off. 

Felicity sighed, threw her satchel over her shoulder and picked up the suitcase. This was going to be a _loonng_ year.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity bit her lip as she slipped through the bustling crowds. No one noticed her as she dragged her bag towards the Student Help Desk, sighing as she finally set down her heavy suitcase. 

“Ah-Hello?” Felicity timidly attempted to attract the woman sitting at the desk. 

“Yes?” it was obvious this woman was pretty frazzled. She looked the epitome of business but her eyes gave her away. 

“I was... I was looking for the boarding department?” 

“Yes, give me a moment.” The woman span in her seat, flicking on the intercom with a well manicured finger. “Laurel Lance, please report to the Student Help Desk.” The woman span back. “She’ll be here in a moment.” 

“Thank you,” 

The woman turned back to the computer, her nails clacking off the keys, and Felicity took the time to admire her surroundings. 

This was one of the best prep-schools in the Mid-West and Felicity had to get in on a full scholarship. Frankly there had been no chance she would get in any other way. Felicity’s parents were by no means poor, but the fees were nigh on impossible unless her parents robbed a bank. But, as soon as Felicity had seen the percentage that proceeded onto Ivy League colleges, she had just had to come. 

It had taken a bit of wrangling to convince the finance department to give her a full scholarship, but her good grades (along with some mildly illegal hacking) had finally convinced them. The school wanted to produce students that Ivy Leagues would fight over, but as the school bursary put it, “the spoiled brats have no drive to learn”. Felicity had to agree. 

The kids around her had probably never wanted for anything their entire life, unlike some people. Some people had had to babysit every other night and basically tutor _everyone_ at her old school, just to buy a computer with enough processing power to be any use. Felicity had fought tooth and nail for everything, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in her way. 

“Hey Ms Gustin,” 

Felicity swivelled to take in the tall brunette who was standing beside her. She had bright intelligent eyes and her hair was tied back from her face slightly. Her skirt probably wasn’t regulation length and her neckline was a little deeper than Felicity would have worn herself, but the girl looked as a whole, to be a reasonably nice person. 

“Laurel, oh thank God. I was starting to freak.” 

“Hey calm down Ms Gustin. You’re doing great.” 

The receptionist smiled at Laurel gratefully. “This is Felicity. She’s new. Could you show her the boarding department?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Laurel turned to Felicity “Hey.” 

“Hi,” 

“Felicity Smoak?” 

“That’s me.” 

Laurel lifted one of the bags by Felicity’s feet, “Laurel Lance. I think I might be your sister.” Laurel started twisting through the bustling hall back outside. 

“Sorry?” 

“I mean boarding sister.” Laurel smiled as Felicity’s confused face didn’t move. “Each of the seniors boarders sort of look after a couple of new freshmen. Help them get acclimatised.” 

“Cool,” 

“Yep. It means that if you’re worried or need help you can come and see me.” 

“OK,” they entered a large brick building across the quad. 

“This is the girl’s dorm. The boys stay over there.” Laurel pointed to a similar building to their left. “There’s strict rules about not going into boys rooms and vice versa. Don’t break it.” 

“Will they revoke my scholarship?” Laurel turned to Felicity. “I mean... not that I was planning to break the rule or anything...” 

“Yeah it can be one of the consequences,” Laurel turned back to the stairs. “You’re on scholarship?” 

Felicity nodded. 

“Which sport?” 

Felicity laughed. “Sport? Me? No, I’m on an academic scholarship.” 

Laurel raised her eyebrows, “Really?” 

“Mm-hm,” Felicity nodded enthusiastically. 

“They don’t give out academic scholarships often. How much are they paying?” 

“All of it,” 

Laurel stopped. “WHAT?” 

“It’s a full scholarship.” 

“Really? You convinced the financial department of _this_ school, to give you a full scholarship?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What were your grades?” 

"All A*'s..." Laurel span to face Felicity who bit her lip. "But that was rhetorical." 

"Wow!" 

"Yeah," Felicity shrugged and silence reigned for a few seconds before Felicity opened her mouth again. "Are there many other people here on scholarships?" 

"A few. Christine the year above you, Maggie the year below me, me and Sara." 

"You're on scholarship?" 

Laurel nodded. "50%, net ball. My parents couldn't pay for me and my sister to come here and I was on the varsity team and the school didn't want to lose me I guess, so they pay for a little of our tuition, and I win them some cups." 

"Wow," 

"Yeah. Well, Sara's only 20% though so we're still really expensive." 

"All the same well done." 

Laurel flashed a small smile over her shoulder, "Thanks, you too." She turned back, counting off the doors. "And here is your humble abode," she opened the door. "Want a hand getting settled?" 

"No, I'll be ok, thank you." 

"Alright. Well, just call if you need anything. Home room starts in 20 minutes, do you think you can find your way back to Ms Gustin? She can get you a campus map so you can get around." 

"Thanks again." 

"Don't mention it," Laurel gave a quick wave before slipping away back down the hall. Felicity turned back to the door, took a deep breath, let it out, and entered her new room. 

She eyes the room critically, but it was really hard to be critical of this room. It was huge, tall arched windows lending a pale light to the cream walls, illuminating a dresser, chest of drawers and king sized bed. Felicity took a step to the right so she could see the pristine en-suite beside the large wooden wardrobe. 

"Wow," Wow didn't even _start_ to cover it. Felicity let her legs give out, collapsing onto the plush bed. This room was nearly bigger than the entire top floor of her parents house. Felicity rose, entranced by the glinting she had spotted between the two big windows. She approached the desk cautiously, half afraid the computer was going to disappear, a mere trick of her over stimulated brain. But, it remained. 

She had her own computer, her own room, space to breath and think. Could this day get any more exciting?


End file.
